Ninja Dares
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: Yes another one of these stories. PLEASE SEND IN YOUR DARES!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY Y'ALLS! I've seen a lot of ninja dare stories (and I LOVE them all) so I have decided to have a go (yes with my OC takeover story as well). I can't promise smooth updates until Feb Australia time but I'll try to get a chapter here and there. Please send in your dares and I'll see you on my other stories or in the next chapter so send in your dares and HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ninja Dares_

 **Um…hi. Yes I know it's been a billion years since release but…I'm not gonna lie…I forgot…give me a break I'm human! But it's here now so…SORRY. Hope you can forgive me and enjoy!**

The ninja are sitting in the games room playing video games,

Jay: Hey Cole, when's that Fangirl friend of yours coming?

Kai: Wait, we're having a Cole fangirl coming over?

Cole: No. That's her name.

Kai: Her name is Fangirl?

Cole: A Huge Fangirl. Well, it's not her actual name obviously.

Zane: Then what's her name?

Cole: Don't know. She hasn't told me.

Jay: So when is she getting here?

Cole is about to answer when Cole's phone gave off its text tone,

Cole: She's here now.

Cole walks out and as he exits, he mumbles 'This should be interesting' and the others hear,

Lloyd: What should be interesting?  
Jay: Fangirl as people who has dares and stuff she wants us to do.

Nya: Why?

Jay: I don't know. There are lot of weird people out there.

Kai: Like you.

Jay: HEY!

Just as Jay shouts, Cole and a girl walk in,

Cole: Guys, this is my friend Fangirl.

Fangirl: Hi! It's AWESOME to finally meet you guys in person.

Zane: It's nice to meet you too Fangirl. Jay explained that you have dares for us.

Fangirl: Let me guess Cole, you told Jay?

Cole: Yeah. So what do people want us to do?

Fangirl: *Pulls out a piece of paper* before I start, I haven't read them yet but I read a few and they can get crazy.

Kai: let's just get this over with.

Lloyd: Don't you like dares?

Kai: I only like handing out dares.

Fangirl: Don't we all. 1st dare is for Kai.

Kai: *Groans*

Fangirl: It's a good thing I brought my hair bag cos Kai, you need to get…a crew cut.

Kai: No, no and NO! I'm NOT cutting my hair!

Fangirl: You're not, I am. Plus you have to, it's a dare.

Kai: No! You can't make me!

Fangirl: Wanna bet. Cole please. *Looks sweetly and innocently up at him*

Cole grabs Kai and Kai tries to get out of Cole's grip. Cole ends up tying Kai to a chair,

Kai: REALLY COLE?

Cole: It's a dare. Plus I wanna see this.

Fangirl: Don't worry, it's hair, it'll grow back. If you're lucky, I might use my powers to grow it back later.

Jay: What powers?

Fangirl: What ever I want, but I can't do everything. Where's the fun in that?

Fangirl cuts Kai's hair until he has a crew cut,

Nya: WOW! Kai, you look different.

Lloyd: What do you mean?

Nya: I've never seen Kai with any other hair cut.

Kai: *Grumbles angrily under his breath as he gets untied*

Fangirl: NEXT DARE!

Zane: Why are you yelling?

Fangirl: BECAUSE I CAN! Any who. *Walks up to Jay and whispers the next dare in his ear*

Jay: Seriously? He's already angry enough.

Fangirl: Not my problem. *Pushes Jay into Nya so they kiss*

Kai: *Eye twitches* Jay! Back off from Nya!

Jay: *Bolts*

Kai: *Goes after him with flame hands* 1ST MY HAIR GETS RUINED AND NOW YOU KISS NYA?  
Jay: IT WAS A DARE!

Kai: I DON'T CARE!

Nya: *Giggles*

Lloyd: Why are you laughing Nya?

Nya: Kai.

Fangirl: Lets hope Jay lives while we get to the next dare. Cole, this is actually something you wanted to do but you chickened.

Lloyd: Cole chickened on something?

Fangirl: Cole has to eat a blowfish. Ew. I hate seafood.

Cole: Blowfish? Really?

Lloyd: Blowfish? What's so bad about that?

Zane: Blowfish can be poisonous if not prepared properly.

Fangirl: Yep, and to save time *a cooked blowfish appears on the coffee table* here you go.

Cole: *eats the blowfish*

Nya: So?

Cole: Yum. *Sets empty plate on table* I don't see why you don't like seafood.

Fangirl: I just don't eat seafood.

Jay and Kai walk in and Jay is covered in black,

Nya: Jay! Are you ok?

Jay: I'm fine. Not the 1st time I've been on fire.

Fangirl: From Kai or something else?

Jay: Both.

Nya: *Glares at Kai*

Kai: What? What did we miss?

Lloyd: Cole ate a blowfish.

Jay: Are you poisoned?

Cole: Nope.

Fangirl: NEXT DARE!

Zane: Again with the yelling?

Fangirl: YES! Lloyd, you have to colour your hair black and get a scar on your fore head.

Lloyd: I don't have hair dye.

Fangirl: Another good reason I brought may hair bag.

Cole: Why do you have hair dye?

Fangirl: You never know. Here you go Lloyd.

Lloyd: Thanks *colours hair*.

Nya: WHOA!

Kai: You look like Morro possessed you again.

Fangirl: Or Cole.

Ninjas: What?

Fangirl: *Walks over to Lloyd, messes his hair then walks back*

Jay: he does too

Fangirl: Now you need the scar

Lloyd: I don't know how to do that.

Fangirl: I'll help you out. Good thing I have my makeup bag. *Pulls out an eyeliner pencil and draws a scar on Lloyd's forehead* There.

Jay: Hang on for one second. *Grabs a pair of black glasses and puts them on Lloyd*

Everyone but Lloyd: *laughs*

Lloyd: What's so funny?

Nya: *Holds up a mirror so Lloyd can see*

Lloyd: *Joins in laughter* you're lucky I like Harry Potter

Cole: What's next?

Fangirl: *Walks to Zane and whispers dare into his ear*

Zane: I fail to see what the purpose is meant to have.

Fangirl: It's a dare. That's the purpose.

Zane: I suppose I'll be back later.

Fangirl: And bring Dareth on your way back.

Zane: Does he have a dare?

Fangirl: No but he's involved in the next one.

Zane walks to Borg industries and walks to the front desk where a female robot is working

Female Robot: Hello. How can I assist you today?

Zane: Hello. I just came in to say that your pin is quite nice.

Female Robot: Why thank you.

Zane: Your welcome. Have a nice day.

Female Robot: You too.

Pixal: Was that the dare?

Zane: Yes.

Pixal: To give a complement?

Zane: In front of you.

Pixal: Ok.

 **((I'm sorry about that being lame. I honestly didn't know what you wanted out of it. Again, sorry))**

Zane goes to Dareth's mojo and they fly back to the temple,

Fangirl: So?

Zane: I did it.

Fangirl: Did Pix get mad?

Zane: No.

Fangirl: Ok.

Dareth: So what am I doing here?

Fangirl: What so would be my favourite dare. *Walks over to Nya and whispers the next dare in her ear*

Nya: I'm going to enjoy this. *Walks to Dareth and punches him in the face with such force, he falls over* Ok, I didn't mean to do it THAT hard.

Dareth: What was that for?

Nya: The dare was to punch you in the face.

Dareth: Why did you say you would enjoy it?

Nya: Remember when we were totally famous? When you didn't treat me like you were treating the boys? That's why. Is your face ok though?

Dareth: *Shows face to see that his nose is totally bleeding*

Everyone: Ooooh!

Kai: I don't know if I should be impressed or not cos I really want to be.

Fangirl: I'm going with impressed.

Dareth: Why?

Fangirl: Us girls can do more than cook and do makeup.

Zane: Do you want me to help you with your nose?

Dareth: Yes.

Cole: *Whispers to Fangirl* Why couldn't I get that dare?

Fangirl: *Whispers back* Cos you'd break his face.

Cole: *Whispers back* Still.

Fangirl: For the next dare, it's a big one. Kai,

Kai: Why me?

Fangirl: You have to breakup with Skylor.

Kai: WHAT? Ok, you can mess with the hair but you don't mess the 2 girls I care about.

Cole: 2?

Kai: Nya and Skylor.

Fangirl: That's sweet but you have to. *Whispers in Kai's ear* you can explain you don't mean it later.

Kai: *sighs, pulls out phone and calls Skylor* Hey Skylor. Hey, um, something has come up and we can't go out any more. I can't explain. Skylor. *Puts phone back in his pocket* she hanged up. Who dared that?

Fangirl: Fires of Darkness

Kai: Well if I can't get Skylor back, they're in trouble.

Fangirl: *Whispers to Cole* Awwwww. That's so cute.

Cole: *Rolls his eyes*

Fangirl: The next dare is for Cole.

Cole: What do I have to do?

Fangirl: You have to show your drawings.

Cole: *Sighs* which ones?

Jay: What kind do you have?

Fangirl: Bring them all.

Cole: *Goes to his room and comes back with 4 drawing books* that's all of them. That I got here.

Nya: Are all of them full?

Cole: Yeah.

Fangirl: *whispers to Cole* Ok tough guy, that ain't all of them.

Cole: *Whispers back* If they saw the softer ones, they wouldn't let me forget about them.

Nya: Wow Cole. These are amazing.

Cole: They're just something I do when I'm bored.

Fangirl: The next dare is for Lloyd.

Lloyd: What am I doing?

Fangirl: Fighting Morro.

Lloyd: How? He's gone.

Fangirl: And you forgot I can do what ever I want *brings back Morro*

Morro: What the? What am I doing here?

Fangirl: Morro am I right?

Morro: Yes, and you are?

Fangirl: A Huge Fangirl. *Outstretches hand*

Morro: Is that your name? *Shakes hand*

Fangirl: Yes.

Morro: What am I doing here?

Fangirl: We're playing a dare game and Lloyd has been dared to fight you.

Morro: Fight Lloyd?

Fangirl: Yep.

Morro: Where?

Fangirl: There's a clearing near here.

Everyone goes to the clearing and Morro and Lloyd are about to fight.

Fangirl: Ok. I want a clean fight. For reasons, I'm going to give you an hour and 3…2…1…FIGHT!

Morro and Lloyd fight and when the hour is up, Lloyd JUST wins,

Morro: Give me 1 more second and I would've won.

Lloyd: I honestly agree with you there.

Morro: So do I have to go?

Fangirl: Unless you want to join us.

Morro: How does this dare game work.

Fangirl: The folks at home send in dares and who ever the dare is for, does the dare.

Morro: Why not. Sounds fun.

Fangirl: Awesome. Now lets get back to the temple.

Everyone goes back to the temple and on the way in, they pass Wu,

Wu: I hear you guys are playing a dare game. How is it going?

Nya: I think it's going ok.

Fangirl: Mr Wu, you have a dare actually.

Wu: I do?

Fangirl: Yep. You're not allowed to give cryptic messages for a week.

Wu: Ok. I'm going to meditate now. *Walks off*

Kai: What's the next dare?

Fangirl: We aren't going to have happy faces in here.

Jay: Why?

Fangirl: Cole, Nya, you 2 have to go on a date.

Nya, Jay and Cole: WHAT?

Fangirl: Sorry. A dare's a dare.

Nya: Fine.

Cole and Nya leave and head to Chen's Noodle house.

Fangirl: Jay you get revenge though.

Jay: How?

Fangirl: You have to eat Cole's duck chowder

Zane: But Cole is saving that for later.

Fangirl: Jay has to eat it. It's a dare.

Jay: *Goes to the kitchen and grabs the duck chowder and begins to eat it*

Fangirl: Zane. You aren't allowed to cook for a month.

Everyone: *Groans*

Fangirl: I wanted to try your cooking. Does someone have Skylor's phone number?

Kai: Why?

Fangirl: She has a dare to do.

Kai dials Skylor's number,

Skylor: What?

Kai: There're 2 things. 1) I need to talk to you later and 2) Cole's friend Fangirl wants to tell you something. *Hands the phone to Fangirl*

Fangirl: Hi Skylor.

Skylor: Hello. So you're the one who told Cole and Nya to go on a date.

Fangirl: No. I'm the one who told them that Fires of Darkness dared them to go on a date and they've given a dare to you.

Skylor: Why am I worried all of a sudden?  
Fangirl: Because tomorrow, you have to let Cole run the noddle house for the whole day.

Skylor: Really? He better not screw it up.

Fangirl: Yeah. Bye.

Skylor: Bye. *Hangs up*

Zane: Are there more dares?

Fangirl: Yes but I'll save them for tomorrow cos you guys need your energy and then the next group gets CRAZY!

Cole and Nya return from date.

Nya: What did we miss?

Lloyd: Jay had to eat Cole's duck chowder, Zane isn't allowed to cook for a month and Cole is running the noddle house tomorrow before the dares get weird.

Cole: Skylor told me.

Thunder claps.

Fangirl: Looks like a storm's brewing.

Cole: You can sleep here for the night. We got a spare room.

Fangirl: Thanks.

Cole: So what's for dinner?

Fangirl: I can try and cook something. I've been practicing my mum's spaghetti bog.

Jay: Sounds good.

Kai: Fangirl, can you fix my hair now please?

Fangirl: Only to make up for what's a head. *Uses powers to turn Kai's hair back to normal*

Kai: Thanks.

Zane: I thought you didn't read all the dares.

Fangirl: I had to something while some of the dares were going.

The next day, Cole and Kai head to the noodle house.

Skylor: Cole. *Hands book to him* everything you need to know is in this book, including my number in case there's an emergency and I'm not around.

Cole: Got it.

Skylor: Good. *Turns to Kai* Now what do you want?  
Kai: I said I need to talk to you but then the storm came in so this was the only opportunity I've gotten to talk to you.

Skylor: Better be good. *Walks out with Kai* what is it?  
Kai: I didn't want to break up with you. I was made to. We're play some dare game and someone dared me to break up with you. I didn't want to. I'll do anything just please.

Skylor: Hmmmm. Anything? *Kai nods* Well there are a few things you could do?

Kai: Consider them done. Do you forgive me?  
Skylor: Yes. Now for those things.

Kai: What do you need?

Skylor: A few chores around the noddle house. *Hands Kai a long list*

 **((Sorry if you're annoyed at the making up part. I just think Kailor is too cute to be separated))**

Cole runs the noddle house while Kai and Skylor do what has to be done until the end of the day.

Skylor: Honestly Cole, you've done a great job. At least now I know who I can call if I need some else to run the noddle house.

Cole: No probs.

Kai: You coming to the temple?  
Skylor: Yeah I want to see the dares unfold.

Kai, Skylor and Cole head to the temple.

Fangirl: Is the noodle house still standing?  
Cole: Yes it is thank you. *Throws a pillow at her*

Fangirl: HEY! *Throws pillow back* you guys still have more dares to do.

Cole: Who has it?

Fangirl: The original ninjas. Zane, Jay, Cole and Kai.

Nya: What do they have to do?

Fangirl: Fight the teenaged mutant ninja turtles.

Cole: That cartoon?

Fangirl: Yep. Cole has to fight Raphael, Jay has to fight Michelangelo, Zane has to fight Donatello and Kai has to fight Leonardo.

Lloyd: Makes sense.

 **((Please keep in mind that I have EXTREMALLY little experience the TMNT so please don't judge on how bad the turtles may be))**

Everyone heads to the clearing where Fangirl makes the turtles appear.

Michelangelo: What the heck just happened dudes?

Fangirl: Hello turtles. My name is A Huge Fangirl.

Raphael: That's a stupid name.

Donatello: Be nice Raphael.

Fangirl: It's ok. I get something like that a lot.

Leonardo: So do you know what's going on?

Fangirl: Yes I do. These are the ninjas of Ninjago and we're playing a dare game and Serkeru has dared the 4 original ninjas to fight you guys.

Leonardo: Why?

Fangirl: Because they can. You guys up to it?  
Raphael: We never back down from a challenge.

Fangirl: Ok you 8. So we don't drag on, each fight will go for ½ an hour. 1st round will be Cole verses Raphael!

Raphael: You're going down.

Cole: As if. I've fought much tougher things than you.

Fangirl: Enough trash talk. FIGHT!

Cole and Raphael fight and Cole wins due to Raphael being stunned, confused and distracted by Cole's spinjitzu.

Fangirl: Cole wins!

Cole: Told ya I'd win.

Raphael: What was that?  
Cole: It's called spinjitzu.

Fangirl: Next round, Jay verses Michelangelo!

Michelangelo: Let's go. You won't beat me that easily!

Jay: We'll see.

Fangirl: FIGHT!

In the middle of the fight, Jay opened his mouth to say,

Jay: This is turtley one of the weirdest fights I've been in.

Michelangelo: *cracks up laughing*

Jay took the opportunity and beat Michelangelo.

Fangirl: JAY WINS!

Michelangelo: No fair.

Raphael: Really Mikey? You lost to a pun.

Fangirl: Next round, Zane verses Donatello!

Zane: May the best ninja win.

Donatello: You too.

Fangirl: FIGHT!

Zane and Donatello fight and Zane won when Donatello got distracted by a text from April **((If you don't know/watch TMNT, April is a girl Donatello has a MAYJOR crush on))**

Fangirl: ZANE WINS!

Zane: Good fight.

Donatello: You too.

Leonardo: Really Donny? You lost to a text?

Donatello: No. I lost to a text from April.

Leonardo: Not any better Donny.

Fangirl: Last round, Kai verses Leonardo!

Kai: Lets go.

Leonardo: Game on.

Kai and Leonardo fight until time is up,

Fangirl: TIME'S UP! IT'S A TIE!

Leonardo: You're good.

Kai: Thanks. You too I guess.

Fangirl: It's nice meeting you 4 but I now have to send you back.

Turtles: *Say bye in different ways*

The ninjas and Fangirl head back to the temple.

Jay: Anymore dares?

Fangirl: Don't you remember? I said today's dares are CRAZY!

Cole: Why am I scared all of a sudden?

Fangirl: You should be. 1st, Jay has to wear a bra and stuff it with…mac 'n' cheese!

Jay: WHAT? Who sent that?

Fangirl: This one and the rest of the ones for today are sent in by Isabella camovic.

Jay: Well I don't have a bra.

Fangirl: I'd be scared if scared if you did. *Makes a bra appear and hands it to Jay*

Jay: *sarcastically* Thanks

Fangirl: You're welcome. Now stuff it. *Makes mac 'n' cheese appear*

Jay stuffs the bra while everyone else can't stop laughing until Jay is done.

Jay: Can I take this thing off now?

Fangirl: Yeah.

Jay: *Takes bra off*

Fangirl: Now Cole has to rub peanut butter in his hair then stick marshmallows in it.

Cole: I have to do what now?

Fangirl: You have to rub peanut butter in your hair then stick marshmallows in it.

Cole: Last time I did that I was 2.

Jay: You've done it before?

Cole: I was 2.

Fangirl: Time for repeats! *Makes a of peanut butter appear along with a packet of marshmallows*

Cole scoops the peanut butter and reluctantly rubs in into his hair.

Fangirl: Trip down memory lane.

Cole: Shut up. *Sticks marshmallows in his hair*

Fangirl: You look like a cookie.

Jay: He does too.

Cole: A cookie?

Fangirl takes photo and shows Cole.

Cole: Shoot. I agree with you. Now delete it.

Fangirl: Nah. I think I'll keep it.

Cole: I hate you.

Fangirl: No you don't. NEXT DARE! Oof! Kai's gonna have fun.

Kai: Going off these 2. No I'm not.

Fangirl: Well you only have to drink powered fruit punch.

Jay: No fair! He gets an easy one!

Fangirl: From the toilet.

Jay: I take it back.

Kai: Excuse me. Isn't that unsanitary?

Fangirl: Probably but I don't think they care. *Pushes Kai to the bathroom and prepares punch*

Kai: Do I have to?

Fangirl: Yes but don't worry, I think you only need a mouthful. *Shoves Kai's head into the toilet*

Kai: *Swallows mouthful out of surprise and pulls out coughing like crazy* Why do you hate me?

Fangirl: I don't. This is me helping you get through it.

Fangirl and Kai walk back in.

Nya: You actually did it?

Kai: She shoved my head in the toilet.

Fangirl: NEXT DARE! Zane eat this. *Throws over a small bag*

Zane: What is in this?

Fangirl: You're not allowed to look.

Zane: How much need I eat?

Fangirl: A hand full at the lest.

Zane places a handful of something in his mouth and swallows it as disgust spreads thickly on his face,

Zane: *coughing* what is this?

Fangirl: *quietly* live worms and centipedes.

Zane: WHAT?

Fangirl: *almost screaming* NEXT DARE!

Cole: That's what you use to save yourself isn't it?

Fangirl: Shh! Next dare is Cole drinking a gallon of mayo with his hands behind his back. Repeats again.

Skylor: What?

Cole: Not smart 15 year old me trying to impress some girl.

Fangirl: Let's just say she wasn't impressed.

Kai: You were there?

Fangirl: You think I was going to miss Cole drink a gallon of mayo to impress a girl. Fat chance, heck I still have the recording. *Makes a gallon of mayo appear*

Cole holds his hands behind his back as he readies for his task.

Fangirl: Don't drown this time.

Cole: Not helping.  
Fangirl: Well excuse me for being more helpful than last time.

Cole shoves his face in as Fangirl starts a timer. At points Cole comes up for air and soon Cole is finished,

Fangirl: 3 minuets and 30 seconds. You beat last time.

Lloyd: What was last time's result?  
Fangirl: 4 minuets and 54 seconds.

Cole: You remember it?

Fangirl: Yes now go wash your face.

 **And that's the 1** **st** **chapter. Sorry if it's bad. If y'alls trust me anymore with this, please send in more dares. Something I forgot to add in the 1** **st** **part was I'm joining so is this like going to be revenge? Is that's what you want to call it. Here's my details:**

 **Name: A Huge Fangirl (Fangirl) ((Thought y'alls already knew that))**

 **Appearance: Long blond hair that reaches my upper/mid back that's really curly. Blue eyes. Bright pink glasses. Short (5' 6'' or 157 cm). Pale skin. Bright pink top with a unicorn on it with black jeans and bright pink, glittery high tops. Bracelets in the colours red, yellow and black on my right wrist.**

 **Crush: Cole (but I say he's like a brother to me XD) (Why am I letting you guys have this info XD)**

 **Hope you guys can forgive me for the wait. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long and yeah…HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
